Midnight Madness
by Tickle Me Rainbow
Summary: This time,a new kind of invader has entered earth.And there is ALOT everyone could learn from them.But,Zim,thinks their trying to steal his misson!An up coming planet? I wonder how this will turn out...
1. First Chapter YEAH!

Madness with friends…

Hiiiiiiiiiiii, this is my first story! So, yeah..

I'd like reviews and some other stuff…but if you don't review, I'll do my story, BUT, it'll take a REALLY long time. (maybe a year?) Because your reviews remind me that I have a dutie to attend to! Sooo, yeah… Here it is…hm…xD

---------------------------------------

_Hm… so I must study this…place? Yes? Well, I guess I'll take Lula and Haseo with me. Hmph. What awaits me on this planet? You said that they have similar looks as us? Well, at least I won't have to wear any kind of Disguise . And I'll be happy to know that there is a 'IRKEN' on this planet…Hehehehehehe…_

_(Skool)_

Ms. Bitters glared at the class. Everyone was stuck to some part of the classroom because of the super glue."See what happens when you do the same stupid thing again? See the what happens when you eat paste? Do you think it was worth losing your power to speak?" Ms. Bitters growled at the boy standing next to her with his mouth kept together by the gooey paste. Once again, the idiots in the Skool on the stupid earth did the stupidest things, yet again! Zim laughed at the boy as Dib watched him.

A haunted ring came from Ms. Bitters desk. She hissed and stomped over to it and pressed a button. A phone came up and she answered it. "WHAT?! Another low life?"

Ms. Bitters shouted a few swears and then hung up. She pressed another button and the walls, ceiling, and floor disappeared with all the kids. They came back with all the kids in their seats and with fear in their eyes…

The door swung open. A girl with long pinkish hair skipped in. She was wearing a while dress with long sheaves going a bit past her hands. She was also wearing a white hat. Her eyes were purple with a sign of happiness. Then a boy with longish hair walked in. His hair had white and black. He had baggie pants and a red shirt with a black jacket.(I have a pic, but I have nooo idea where it is…).He had gray eyes of boredom and a bandaid on his cheek.

Last, an short orange headed girl with long side bangs walked in last. She was wearing an orange sweater with tanned shorts. She was tanned herself. Black gloves on her hands and eyes of moody changes of orangeness. "These are the new sad batch of kids that will join your class. But since the bell is going to ring in a few mins, I'll just say their nasty little names.( in the order they came in) Lula, Haseo, and Asuka." The bell rung in weird tone and all the kids jumped out the windows and ran out the doors.

"That was… Pointless." Haseo rose his brow. Lula smiled and looked all happy. And Asuka looked at the two kids still there. Dib looked at them and then twitched. Everytime there was a new student, they would end up being from outer space… But he thought he give them a chance…

Zim just kept going 'Hm?!' as she looked at them. Haseo looked at Zim and spit in his face. "I'm leaving…" Haseo disappeared from the room. Asuka took Lula's hand and dragged her out of the bad smelling classroom. Dib raced after the girls and then sighed.

'_Why am I trying so hard to find more about them?! Hm, they may try to destroy earth…YEAH! That's a good reason. I really have to stop talking to myself…'_

Asuka stopped and glared at Dib. "is there is reason for your stalking?" Dib jumped up a bit. "Well, Um, I'm Dib. Nice to meet you. Sooo, are you… from some where far? Like another planet?!" Dib said as he cocked his pointing finger at Asuka. Asuka blinked and looked at him. She then slapped him and then throw Lula at him. Dib's face was red abit of spit came from his mouth as he flew backwards. Lula layed on top of him.

Dib opened his eyes and groaned a bit. He got flushed once he saw the pink headed girl on his chest. Lula blinked and then smiled. "God, your head sure is huge when you get up close!" Lula got up and helped Dib up, too. "Nope, its still huge…" Dib frowned at the head comment and then glared at Asuka who seemed to be waiting for Lula to hurry. Which she did. Leaving Dib alone in the hallway. Then he was once again on the cold floor. Zim was laughing as he past Dib. For he was the one that pushed Dib to the floor….

Zim then made his way to the sidewalk. He noticed the New girls just a bit ahead. Lula turned around and looked at Zim. "HI! You look like that boy who has a skin problem!" She seemed to be in a creepy happy mood. Asuka signed and the turned around to face Zim. "And WHO are you? The boy who cried Ugly?" Zim eyed Asuka and shouted. "I AM ZIM! And you stinky like worm-monkeys won't scare me like you did to that Dib-human!" Asuka rose a brow and then looked at Lula. Lula nodded and then stared at Zim. Her eyes flashed and then a small chip came from under her sheave and she gave it to Asuka, who put in her Pocket.

"So, why are you shouting, Um, Zim?" Asuka asked.

"Hm?! Why are you asking ZIM these questions?!"

"I just ask---"

"YOU LIE!!!!!!!" Zim shouted as he twitched and moved his arms in the air.

"You're…well…how do I name something that is past stupid itself?"

"What?"

"Let me put it in a set of words you can understand."

"Huh?"

"YOUR STUPID"

"Eh?! You call Zim stupid?!"

Asuka walked over to Zim and put her hand on his shoulder. She then kicked him in the shin and watched him wiggle on the floor in pain.

"You may have won this time, BUT ZIM IS---"

Lula threw a rock at Zim's head and shouted "Booooooo! You suck! Get off the stage!"

Asuka rose a brow at Lula and Zim, but then shook it off and dragged Lula away as Lula booed Zim.

--------------------------

Soon, Zim snickered to himself as he walked home. "Hm… this new kid may be a bigger bug then the Dib." He muttered. When he got home, he saw a tree with a tree house in it. He twitched as he looked at the giant tree.

"WHO DARE BUILDS A HOME IN ZIM'S YARD?!"

GIR, Zim's SIR came down the ladder. He walked passed Zim and the stopped.

"GIR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Gir looked at Zim and kept his puzzled face staring at Zim.

"Oh! There's a party….I made the cake and waffles!" Gir gave Zim his cute stupid smile and then resumed walking into the house. Zim, seeing that asking Gir was a stupid idea, thought he better check this out himself.

"I, ZIM, SHALL CHECK OUT THIS HOUSE! Then, I'll destroy it!"

Zim started his way up the ladder…

-----------------------------------

Me: Yep!-, That's all! If it was long, I'm sorry…sweatdropAnd yes,Lula is hafe idoit!-

Sooo, yeah. It would be nice if you R&R. Because we all know I might forget about it. And we don't want that!(or do we?O.O)

And did you notice how I used the part about the glue from the Wetting?-

I just thought it was funny… how all that could happen when you eat paste!xD

Read with us people. Read with us until Asuka wants to stop writing!


	2. Cheesey Title!

Chapter 2:New friends or Foes?(yes, its cheesey, F u…xD)

Me: Hi! Its me again! Put this as teen, because their might be some bad words!

But, then again, it might only show up when it's a good part and when it has lasers and knifes! O.O, but yeah… w/e….

Some Hobo: DON'T FORGET! ASK THE NEAREST HOBO FOR HELP!

Me: WTF?!O.O HOBO!!!!!!! (**beats up hobo) **I don't own IZ….yeah…Forgot to put this in the other story…but w/e…

--------------------------------------

Zim was still climbing the ladder…. "How high is this crazy thing?!" Zim muttered but almost shouted. He saw Gir using his jets and then jumped on.

"HI, Master! How'd you get there?" Gir said as he started to dance abit. Zim eyed Gir and then saw an Owl in the tree…

"Gir…what is that?" Zim asked as he still hung from his robot's leg. It was a bit quiet for a min. "A mongoose?" Gir took out a stick and started to poke the Owl.(Owls don't come 'round his house much,sooo it kind of looks weird...)

2 hours later…..

"Coo Coo!" The owl shouted. It was very pissed about being poked for 2 damn hours. Its beak had a white kind of fuzzy thingy. It started to flap its wings like crazy and dived right for Zim. "WHAT THE----AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------

(Inside/A few mins before inside)

It was bigger then what it looked like from the outside…And had a new living room too!

A boy came from the kitchen with a can of Poop soda and a pizza slice from bloaty's pizza hog. The boy sat down on the Navy couch. Next to him, was a girl who looked bored but was really into this angry monkey."What you watchin',Lula?"The boy asked as he sipped some of his Poop(Ooo,that's just wrong...)."The Angry Monkey show.Gir told me about it...hm,He's been gone for about 2 hours now..."Lula said.She got up and looked at The boy."Gee,Haseo,you seem to like the food.Well,at least their pizza and soda."

Haseo eyed Lula and threw the can at her head.Luckily,Haseo had already finished the soda part,so Lula didn't get any soda on her.Lula blinked her eyes and then walked over to the window.Lula looked outside of the window and watched the night sky."Hey,where--"A loud scream stopped Lula from finishing her question.Then a "THUMP" from outside,just like the scream.

Lula and Haseo looked at eachother and then dashed out.(No,they really just walked,cause they might have fallen...).When they got to the lawn,they noticed a body being peaked to death on the ground.Gir was sitting down next to the body and just looked at the owl."What the heck happened?"Haseo rose his brow and looked at the owl.Lula frowned and then said "shoo shoooo!" to the owl.It flew away from the body that just went through a really bad peaking.

-------------------

Zim slowly got up from the dirt.He coughed a bit as he rubbed his head.Lula looked at Zim and tried to see if she knew him.Her face grew happy and then she slapped Zim's back."HEY!I remember you!Your that kid Asuka kicked!"Lula said as a stupid but cute grin appeared on her face.Zim let out a few "eh?" and "huh?!",while Lula was hugging Gir."YOUR THAT EVIL PIG-SMELLY!What are you doing on ZIM'S house space thingy?!"Zim shouted as he twitched and moved his arms in the air again.Haseo rose his brow again and watched Zim freak out.Then he looked at his head."Um...Why is that Owl on my head...?"Lula was still hugging Gir,who was fine with it.Zim was still freaking out.

"DAMN YOU OWL!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Haseo.He twitched and then started climbing back up the tree."I'm going to bed."Was the last words that past the night...

---------------------------

(The next day at skool...)

Haseo was sitting behind Dib.Lula was next to Zita.And Asuka sat behind the Letter M.Ms.Bitter talked about some doom and the big bang.

It was lunch time.The three sat together in a table in front of Zim's.Dib was watching them just as much as Zim did."Hm...Something's weird about that Asuka girl..."Dib mumbled."Your voice is sooooo annoying!"Gaz poured her milk on top of Dib's head.He gave off his 'god,I hate when you do that' face.

Haseo took out a Game Slave 4 and started playing.Lula ate her food like any freak of narture.Asuka watched Haseo press the buttons of his GS4.

"Hm...I didn't know they had the same game as us...But then again,we slay all kind of things...even the TV.But,anyway,LULA!Another check on these guys,please."Asuka turned her way to Dib,but kept her eyes on Lula.Lula's eyes flashed like they did last time.A small disk came from her Sheave this time.She past it over to Asuka who,yet again slipped it into her pocket...

A shadow appeared behind Haseo."What ya playing?"

"GS4."

"How'd you get that?!"

"I have my ways..."

(By now,you should all know its Gaz!)Gaz sat down next to Haseo and watched him play.She threw her GS2 at some kid.Its soul came out and so did that kid's...

Dib sat at the table and watched them all."What do you want?"Asuka said as blinked.

"Um...Nothing?"

"Don't play dumb,unless you really are an idoit.Which you are..."

"Gee,you really know how to talk to people..."

"Gee,you really know how to be annoying..."

Asuka glared at Dib.She didn't like too many people.Plus,she was already pissed.Dib gave her the same look and then looked at Lula.He found heself getting warmer by the second.but shook it off.Lula looked at Dib and then Smiled.

"Your that big headed guy!"Lula smiled and then walked off to the door.Dib frowned at the head comment again.Asuka found herself laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahhahahaha!You thought she liked you?!"

"No...I thought she was a robot just like Zim's!"Dib started pointing at Asuka.Everyone looked at Dib and then threw a muffin at him.Asuka giggled and then walked off.Haseo and Gaz also followed.Zim came from behind Dib and smirked."Dib-Monkey...I think this counts as a victory for me..."

"You didn't do anything...It was Asu---"

"YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!I planed the cow pork(the muffin) throw!"

"No you---"

"YOUR HEAD IS BIG!!!!!!"Zim shouted as he started to twitch.

"STOP WITH THE BIG HEAD JOKES!!!!!!"

Zim started to laugh and then walked anyway.Dib grew angry.He started to scream like a monster.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAA------OW!"

Yet,another muffin hit Dib's head.And so did the laughing of the little dirty children...those dirty liitle children...

-----------------------

(Outside)

Asuka watched the kids play on their playgrounds.As some kid was about to past,she asked "Um,is skool over?"

"Wha?Noooooooo!Its are break from the public skool learning and stuff!"

"I see...tell me more..."

"We get to hang on bars and hit eachother with rubber balls that smell like pig!"

Haseo and Lula appeared behind Asuka.Haseo seemed happy for some reason.Which was an unlikey event...

"You get to hit eachother with rubber balls?!"Haseo got close to the kid.The kid nodded with a stupid grin.

"And...you don't get arrested for it?"

"Why would you get arrested for a playing a game...?"The kid gave Haseo weird look and then walked away.Haseo twitched for at least 5 mins."I think we better go take cover,Asuka."Asuka nodded and the two walked away from the boy.

_3 seconds later..._

It was a sight of Horror...

Kids were everywhere.All in an unbelieveable pain.The monkey bars were bent.The fence had ball size holes.And about three of the kids died...(okkie,they really just had to go home,because they ALMOST died...)

In the middle,Haseo stood there.A face of pure evil.Haseo walked over to one of the kids in pain.

"ahhh...whhhhhhhhyyyyy?ow..."

"Why?!You ask why?!FOOLISH CHILD!YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOUR ASKING WHY TO!!!!"

"aahhh...true...I don't even know who you are...ooowww"

"Eh?You don't?...ok...I'm Haseo.AND I WAS YOUR GREAT FALL OF DEFEAT!!!!!!!"

"aaahhh,I wasn't even playing legend Ball...whyyyyyy?!OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

"...I don't like you...now I will destory you..."A rubber lengend ball appeared in Haseo's hand...

"noooo...cough...don't do it...cough...noo.."

"Die..."

--------------

From the far east of the playground,a table stood.Asuka and Lula were hiding there while the great battle.Zim was on top of the table,knocked out.Gaz was sitting at the table,un-harmed and playing GS3.Dib,not too far from them,was slowly waking up.He had gotten one of the worse hits in the battle...

"Asuka...do you think Haseo had calmed down?"

"I don't know...I really don't know..."

Asuka poked her head out from under the table.She gasped at what she saw.Then,she noticed that Haseo was about to really 'hurt' some kid.Asuka poked her head back under.She frowned at the fact that this was already happening...

Dib opened his eyes and slowly got up.He shook his head and saw the horror.Dib didn't want to get hit again,so he slowly made his way to the table.

"Gaz...what happened?"Dib asked as he got to the table and sat down,still in pain.

"Haseo,went crazy,rubber balls were flying,lots of scream,some kind of berry white song came on as it went into slow motion,bluh,bluh,bluh.Now get outta my sunlight."

Dib looked at Gaz in confusen when he heard something about a song.Asuka and Lula stood still under the table.

-----------------------

Haseo started to float.A red light shot down on him.(kind of like in Gaz:taster of pork!)He was about to sock that kid right in the head.The ball grew one fire of blueness.The kid started to cry...was this his last day to see the light in once he remembered?Will he ever see his mom and dad ever again?Will they ever bring back the show Invader Zim?!It was all unknown...

----------------------

That was long...and yes,I'm posting this and yet still no one reviewed my story...

it makes me sad...crys

But,please R&R...or I'll send some crazy mongooses on your ass!(twitch)

Yeah,I might write another chapter today...But who cares?your all not reading it...And now my eight button is being a jerk!

Well,w/e...just R&R,please!-


	3. More and More Cheesey titles!

Chapter 3!

Hiiiiii! -

I'm still writing this! Even if you don't want me too! Today, you'll learn more about Asuka! and the other guys! And something about a monkey and tacos!

As we all know, my eight button is messed up. and If there is any mistakes in the last chapters, then I'm sorry. I was typing fast and this stupid little paper clip on word is freakin' annoying!! I shall call him Dib(get it:D)

Soooooooo, yeah. Here it is! No title, cause we all know I suck at that too…

fixed I just got a review! And now I feel better about myself! I WILL RESUME WITH THIS STORY!!!! And all Dib fans, I'll try and make his life a bit better in this chapter. Sooo, Yeah, here it is! And my eight button works:D

----------------------------

(Let's get back to the moment, please!-)

Last time, Haseo went crazy and destroy the play ground. Now, he's going to kill a young boy who already is in pain. Isn't that cool? Oops…I messed up the moment!

_Anyway…Now it's the moment. Will Haseo give this kid the hurting of a life time. Or, will he be stopped before the horror begins again?_

"Are you ready to die little boy?!" A scary voice said. The kid was still crying in his pain and soon to be pain…

------------------

(On the other side…)

Asuka rose from under the table and took Lula with her. "HASEO!!! STOP IT!" Asuka shouted as she and Lula ran to him. Haseo just kept his eye on the boy. It all went in slow motion now.

Haseo started laughing all evil like while Asuka and Lula kept running to their crazy friend. Gaz kept pressing her buttons as she battled the last boss in her GS. Dib watched Asuka and Lula run, as a few flies bugged him.

" BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR----- Cough cough RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Haseo dropped the ball. The GS screen was flashing ' GAME OVER'. Asuka and Lula stopped in front of Haseo. The boy looked around and then sighed. He then made his way to the door so he could go to class. Gaz growled and then also made her way to the door.

Dib, seeing as he had forgotten about Zim, walked to the door being followed by flies.

"Um…did that bell just cough?" Lula asked as she looked at Asuka. Asuka turned to Lula and then nodded….

For the rest of the day, it was quiet. Ms. Bitters told the children that were in pain to shut up or they will know what REAL pain felt like.

Asuka, Haseo, and Lula were quiet when they walked out of the school. Since the other kids were in the pain that they were in, they didn't do their " jump out the windows" or "run outside like idiots" thing today. Haseo started walking over to Gaz and Dib. Asuka and Lula were confused and then followed him.

"What are you doing Haseo?"

"YEAH! What are you doing?! Just like what Asuka asked!"

"I'm going over to Gaz's house for some video game fun…. And stop the screaming… Lula…"

Asuka looked at Haseo. Lula just smiled, she had no idea what was really going on…

Dib looked at the girls. He was still in his own pain, but he kept his glare into place… Anyway, Dib just resumed walking with Haseo and Gaz back to the house.

_Later that day at Asuka's tree house…_

Lula was watching tv again. The scary monkey show and the angry monkey show. The monkeys were brothers, but just couldn't work together…

Asuka was in the kitchen, eating lunch. She didn't eat at skool, cause she didn't trust it.

Then there was a knock at the door. Asuka came out from the kitchen and walked over to the door and opened it. It was Zim, who was standing on Gir. Zim glared at Asuka and she glared back. At last, she let Zim in. Zim walked inside and Gir ran right over to the couch. Asuka closed the door and turned to Zim.

"ZIM, wants to know why you have planted your stinky tree in ZIM'S house spot thingy…"

Asuka looked at the green boy and then laughed. She walked over to Zim and took off his Disguise. Asuka then pressed a button n her hand. She then turned into an IRKEN herself. Zim twitched.

"You see Zim, I---"

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"I am—"

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"can you---"

"WHAT IS THIS?!!!! AND WHO ARE YOU?!!!!"

Asuka looked at Zim. Zim looked at Asuka. She was a light green IRKEN female. Her antennas were curled at the end. She was wearing a long black dress with a hood. The Dress parted from the end, so that you could see her navy boots. Her eyes were purple. It was a dark purple, but then it was also a light purple. It was… just purple! Her sheaves were so long, that only the tips of her fingers could be seen.

Asuka took her hood and placed it over her head. Her eyes turned red. Zim looked at Asuka. She glared at Zim. At last, Zim had finally noticed that she was Irken and then pointed at her. Asuka rolled her eyes and then turned back to her human form.

"You see Zim… I knew you were Irken from the start…"

"Your Irken?!"

"Well…you see…not exactly…I am from another planet… One greater than the Irkens!"

"Your IRKEN?! AND YOU MUST BE AFTER MY MISSON?!!!!"

"I never said any of that…ah…forget it…Leave my house…NOW!!!!!!"

Asuka had given up on trying to talk to Zim. She opened her door and took Zim by the neck. Asuka threw him out and then slam the door. Gir and Lula were still watching the tv and hadn't paid much attention to what was happening.

(Meanwhile, at Dib's house….)

"Well, hello son and daughter. And who is this?" Said Gaz and Dib's father as he walked into the living room. Gaz and Haseo were playing video games while Dib watched Haseo.

"He's this alien's pet robot!"

"DIB! SHUT UP!"

"Um…hi, I'm Haseo… I guess I'm Gaz's friend…"

"Ah, Haseo. Well then, I'll be going. See you later children…"

Once he left, Gaz started to choke Dib. Haseo just laughed and pointed.

------------------------------------

"Lula…Make sure you don't wake me up at any time between 12:00am to 1:00am. You know what happens when I'm awake at 12:00am…"

Asuka looked at girl watch the tv as if it was the only thing that mattered. Gir had left and hour earlier…

"Ahuh….sure…whatever…."

Asuka looked at the girl and then walked up the stairs. There, she went to sleep in her room…

Lula noticed that she was beeping. She looked at the clock, and it read 1:00am. Lula rose from her seat and then ran into Asuka's room. Lula shook Asuka's body until she would awake….

"What do you want?"

"IT"S one Asuka!-!"

Asuka rose from her spot. She started to feel weird…

------------------------

YES! I finished the chapter! If its long, too bad! I'm going to start making my forth chapter now!-

I don't know what else to say...yeah...

Eh, R&R, please! 3333333333333333

Oh... and I'm sorry I lied about trying to make Dib's life easier... BUT! I promise that in the next ch, he will have a moment!


	4. Ooooooo,Madness

Chapter Four: The Beginning of Crazy

Ah, I'm Sorry…I've been having some problem, But here's Chapter Four!-

I'll be putting this on hold for awhile, cause, I'm making a new story!-

So, Enjoy This Chapter!!

-------------------------------------

"ZIM!!! What's going on?!" Dib was running away from something just like Zim."Is this another one of your crazy robots?!"

Zim Eyed the boy and laughed. "I would like to say yes, Dib-Human, But this isn't my fault this time!!!!"

Dib looked at the green boy and Rised his brow. Then Dib saw what was coming and jumped out of the way.Zim shouted in horror and tried to jump.As The smoke cleared,A girl could be seen.Her hair was in a punk rocker's style.It was as black as ash.She had a Black tank top and a black skirt.Her eyes were a lovely purple.Her skin looked as pale as bones.

"Sooo, who wants to play?!"The girl shouted as she ran to them."Who are you?!"Dib shouted as he tried to run from her.

"Why should I tell you?!"The girl shouted as she pushed Dib into buildings.

"ZIM ORDERS YOU TO STOP!!!! "

"Um...NO!"

"Eh?Well,ZIM tried...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The girl kicked Zim in the face."I am so going to hurt you!"The girl started punching the alien boy while she laughed.

-------------

Haseo was walking from Dib's house to Asuka's."I wonder why this planet's sky can ever reach its limits..."He muttered.Haseo pinned his attention on the girl running to him."Lula?"

"Haseo!Asuka turned into Mist again!"

"What are you telling me?!You woke Her up?!"

"No,I woke her up when it was one!I don't understand..."

Haseo stood for a sec.His eyes flashed and then he growled."YOU IDOIT!!!IT'S NOT 1:00!!!ITS 12:00!!!I TOLD YOU TO CHANGE YOUR CLOCK!!!"Haseo slapped his fist into a gate and then ran off.Lula frowned and followed.

--------------------

"Boy...your boring!"The girl got up.She looked at the beaten Zim and then turned to Dib.Dib was trying to run and get help,but she was chasing after him.

"Ahhhh!Leave me alone!!!!"

"What a baby!!!"The girl jumped up.She took out Ninja Star Cookies and threw them at him.

(Dib's POv)

I turned around and those cookies were chasing me!"Oooooffffgggaaashap!"They hit me on ever part of my body...Those evil cookies!I hated those sharp cookies.I mean,who makes death cookies?!They don't even taste that good!

Anyway,I'm on the ground and that crazy girl is just about to body slam me!Who is this girl?!Why me?I mean,when she was beating up Zim,It was great,but now me?!

(Normal POv)

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"The girl shouted as she was about to land on the Dib.

"Hiiyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa------Oooofffuuuu!!!!o.o"

Haseo was on top of the girl."Mist,Calm down!"Haseo shouted as he looked at the girl.Mist cocked a brow and then growled.She pushed Haseo off and looked at the boy."No way!Your not the boss of me!"Mist ran right for haseo and pushed him.

(Zim's POv)

Aggggrrrhhh!The pain!That stupid girl who was beating on me like a ham demon eating one of those Hip-pies...I swear,when I my body is less hurt,I will send my Vermen on her...

I got up and dusted myself.I turned my attention to that evil she pig-smelly.

"WHAT THE?!?!?!?!---"Mist shouted

Oh!That Haseo kicked that she smelly good!I may change my mind about---AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!GIR SAVE ME!!!!

(Normal POv)

"HASEO!!!I'LL GET YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!ack!"

Mist was being shot right at Zim.Mist and Zim were flying fast backwards.

"MASTER!!!!WUUUU!SUPER GRI!!!"

Dib turned around and saw the flying metal child head right for h--"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" "WWWWHHHHEEEE!!!"

Um,Gir chrashed into Dib,and then they hit Haseo.The trio hit right into Mist and Zim.They were all screaming because they had no idea where they were headed.Lula was flying right behind them and looked at the jetting group.

"Lula!Where are we headed?!"Haseo shouted as he tried to scream over the shouting.

Lula flew up ahead of them."Your headed for the---ACK!!!!"

The ball of weirdos had hit Lula.Now a loud girly scream had join the shouters.Then had be flying with Gir's Jets.

---------------

"Gah...we stopped...nya.."Dib mumbled as he tried to get from under the group.

"ZIM's body hurts!It's all your fault you pig-smellies!"

"Shut up Zim!..Lula,you ok?"

"Yeah,thanks Haseo..."

"Ooooooo!What does this dooo?!"Gir was pushing and pressing buttons and pulling levers.Mist threw everyone off and dashed for the robot.Gir was about to press the button that reads:'Do Not Push,Unless You Are Ready For Tricked Out Space Ride!'Mist took the little robot and gave him a mean look.Gir smiled yet another cute but stupid grin."Lookie!Is gots a MOOSE!!!"

Gir's Head opened and MinnieMoose popped out."Squak"MM said.Zim looked at his floating sidekick."MinnieMoose?What are you doing here?"The floating Purple Moose squeaked and then fell on the button...

"Um...is that good?"Dib looked at Mist,who was holding the metal robot.Mist sighed."Nope..."

-------------------

"MIMI!!!Let us get ready to land on planet earth and destory it!"A voice said."And...what is that?"

----

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

"THIS ISN'T GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!"

Me:Ooooooo,looks like something's going down!Or should I say,someone's going inot space?!xD

I'm sorry I haven't updated,but when I come back,I'll put 5&6!!!-

R&R,please!


	5. Space

Ahahahahaha...I'm bored...

R&R,people!

------------------------------

_Space...isn't it just so quiet and out there?Doesn't it just take away your breath and make you want to scream for help?Of course it does...I mean,why else would it be called space?Now,Let us go back to our little story.Somewhere far from our solar system is a small ship.And in this Ship is our favorite little green alien,Zim.Zim's sidekicks',Gir and MinnieMoose.But not only is this Zim on board,but also someone who hates him.Tak,with her SIR,Mimi.But,Tak isn't the only one that hates Zim.No,There is another.And he is a human boy named Dib._

_But,Let us not foget the one's who own this Ship.Haseo the bored,Lula the Happy,and of course,Smartass,Asuka.But our little Asuka isn't here right now...no,she is really Mist.Mist Asuka's nightmare keeper...and right now,she's scared..._

_Now this little group of crazy,is lost and stuck in space...oh,and they have no power...or Curly Fries..._

_---------_

"Why...is it so dark...wait,What the--"

Mist got up and looked around.It was dark,Cold,and it smelled like ham.Mist rubbed her eyes and tired to find someone.Lucky,Haseo was next to her.She slapped him on the head and pulled his ear."YO!Haseo,wake up!"

Haseo looked at the girl in the dark.His gray eyes were more silver in the dark."H-m-m-m-m..."

Haseo's eyes flashed.His eyes were more brighter like a flashlight."I see we have no power...hm...where are we...?"Haseo looked at Mist.Mist covered her eyes from the beams."I think we're in space..."

--------------------------

Yes,its short,but I don't care!O.O

Please R&R!!!!-


	6. In The Ship Of Idiots

I am back! And, yes, I'm sorry… This chapter of Midnight madness will be a big and good one! I promise!

I do not own Zimmy, but I do own Asuka, Haseo, and Lula!

* * *

"No shit Sherlock." Haseo reported coldly. Mist glared at the robot boy and got up. She helped him up and then pushed him down for the remark he made.

"Yeah, thanks…" He muttered, helping himself up again. His flashlight eyes scanned the area. Everything seemed fine and working, excluding the lights.

Him and Mist walked over to the front, where the drivers' seat was. He pressed a few buttons and sighed.

"Crud, The system is locked."

Mist rolled her eyes as she leaned against a wall.

"ZOMG! I'm in an alien space ship!" a really annoying voice screamed. It was Dib; he was the only loser in here that loved alien stuff a lot.

"No shit Sherlock." Mist hissed as she squinted her eyes to try and find his huge head. You could hear Dib grumble as he walked toward the two.

"Why is it all dark?" he asked quite dumbly. Haseo turned around, flashing the light into his eyes and making him whine.

"The power is out. I need to find the controls…" Haseo quickly left, leaving the front of the ship completely dark. The only light coming in was from the blinking stars a head of them, but it was still too dark.

"So, what happened to Asuka?" Dib asked, trying to break silence. Mist just stared at him hard, making him feel even more nervous.

"None of your business Big head."

"Hey! My head isn't big!"

"Whatever." Even thought he couldn't see her face very well, he could tell she rolled her eyes.

There was a big of groaning in the back round. Tak and Zim had just woken up.

Growling, Zim stormed over to Mist, pointing.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" He shouted, still pointing.

"Zim!" Tak shouted from behind. Zim's eyes widen and then he scowled.

"What are you doing here Tak?!" He shouted some more.

"That's what I would like to know!"

The two went into a stupid fight about how they both got here. Mist could have cared less, but it was really annoying. She quickly grabbed Dib and threw him at Zim, causing the two to crash into Tak. Thus meeting wall.

"Shut the hell up, or your next meeting will be with my fists and fire!" Mist hissed as she walked into the darkness.

Gir and Mimi popped up, hiding behind their masters.

All three glared at each other, wondering what the next move would be.

"And how did you get here, Dib-Human?!" Zim barked.

Dib rolled his eyes and then smirked.

"What's wrong Zim? You fear I'll be able to take you down out here?"

"Please, that's my job!" Tak cut in. Zim was steaming up with anger as he glared at his two foes. Gir on the other hand, was happily playing with the stuff in his head.

A pink-ish light flashed on the small group, causing them to hiss in pain.

"SHUT THAT LIGHT OFF! YOU ARE HURTING ZIM!!!" Zim hissed, covering his deep red eyes from the pinkness. Tak waved her hand in front of her purple eyes, scowling angrily at whoever was shining the light. Dib should have gone blind now, but we need him alive.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Yes, we have no light for now, so I had to turn my flash light on!" Lula was the one with the killer pretty light. She stepped up to them, smiling brightly.

"Please calm down, we need to stay quiet so Haseo can fix the lights!" She chirped. They hadn't listened to her (well Dib did, cause he was too busy staring at her, but soon got dragged into Tak and Zim's shouting).

Lula shrugged and ran over to Gir and Mimi. She wanted a tea party!

* * *

"_Click, clag, zee."_

In another part of the dark ship, Haseo was messing around with the control box. He had clicked a hidden button, something metal hit the wall part, and there were small zips of electoral lights zipping in there.

"Did you fix it yet?" a voice asked, hovering over the robot boy.

Haseo sighed, backing away from the control bow.

"No. I need a part that isn't in the ship, to fix it."

"So, no light?"

"No Mist, no light."

Mist did nothing to hit the boy for saying it like she was stupid or something. Asuka must be returning soon.

After a few minutes of clicking and zapping, the ship started to shake.

"Darn it!! What are those idiots doing?!" Haseo and Mist slid across the floor, hitting the wall hard. His flashlights somehow shut off and now everything was completely dark again.

The Shaking stopped, but then there was a loud windy sound coming from the deck.

Haseo and Mist covered their ears, the sound getting louder and seeing objects fly around.

**(Mist POV)**

The wind comes swirling in, like if a hurricane was coming in. The air is becoming heavier and it's harder to breathe. Those idiots must have broken something!

_Catching Haseo, I begin dragging us across the hallway._

"In coming!"_ He shouted. I look up, squatting down quickly. A chair had just flown in._

I had dodged it, but now it felt like it was easier to move. I glance over my shoulder and see no Haseo. He must have gotten hit and sent backwards. I clutched a piece of metal that was peeling from the wall.

"Weeee!" a cheery voice shouted over the howling winds. Glancing at what was shouting, I see Lula flying against the heavy winds.

"What happened?!"

"Screaming Contest! Zimmy boy won!" she squealed back.

Screaming contest? I knew she was insane, but really. I was just about to ask her about the screaming contest, when the wind pushed her way back.

Mist twitched, feeling like she got nothing from that and quickly climbed the wall.

After crossing the corner and halls, she made it to the front and saw Zim and Dib holding onto broken glass, stuck into the floor.

"You idiots broke that?!" Mist shouted.

They didn't hear her, because they were off shouting at each other again. Those idiots. She hopped they would just get sucked into space and implode.

Mist slowly crawled to the front, holding her breath. Why she was, I have no idea. Once making it to the stirring wheel, she quickly spun it around and the ship started to dive down to the right.

The ship was going faster and faster as it was coming to a yellow-ish planet…

* * *

Meanwhile…

On that yellow-ish planet.

* * *

"_Chocolate candy._

_Sliver lips._

_Popping Chicken!_

_We are Gumbos!_

_We are, Gum-boo-s!_

_We like sing!_

_We like to dance!_

_We can do all that we can!_

_We._

_Are._

_Gumbos!"_

Indeed, on this yellow-ish planet, these giant balls of fluff were bonking around, Singing.

"_We like sing!"_

They hopped.

"_We like to Dance!"_

They swung around together.

"_We can do all that we can!"_

An even bigger fluff ball fell from the sky and started to dance along with the smaller ones.

"_We are Gumbos!_

_Gum-boo-s!_

_We._

_Are._

* * *

That was an interesting chapter to me…XD

I really need help…btw, if you have any planet names, I'd love to hear your ideas!

I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
